Wish Upon A Star
by EleanorParks
Summary: Susanna Lopez best friend of Benny Rodriguez since they were kids. What would happen if Susanna's feelings for Benny became stronger? Would she give into them? Or ignore them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Sandlot fan fiction and I'm going to try my best to stay in the plot of the movie! My first Fan fiction for Sandlot was called 'Play Ball!' that I haven't finished only because I got some major writer's block and been having trouble with how to end the story. But once I figure out how to finish Play Ball I promise I'll start typing right away. **

**This chapter is short it just shows how they were as kids.**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- Sadly I do not own The Sandlot..I really wish I did though. BUT I do own my OC's! :D**

**This story is called Wish Upon A Star it's a BennyxOC story! :D I was thinking about doing a PhillipsxOc story but I didn't know how to start it or how the plot should go. Once I get some ideas I would really like to do a Phillips story! OK so enough with my talking lets start the story shall we?**

**Oh and please don't forget to review! :)**

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter one.**

It was a warm, clam, summer day in the Valley...

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez! Your a cheater!"

..Or not.

Little seven year old Susanna Lopez chased after an eight year old Benny down the street trying her hardest to catch up to him. "Nah-ah, you're just a slow poke!" Benny gasped out as he reached the end of the street "I win!"

Susanna reached her best friend, wrinkled her freckled covered nose, and stuck her tongue out. "I'm not a slow poke! Your just super, super fast!"

Benny smiled proudly and puffed out his small chest "I'm the fastest person alive!"

Susanna rolled her brown eyes and shook her black hair out her face "come on Benny it's getting dark. Time to go home." Benny slumped his shoulders and gave a 'hmph' in annoyance but followed Susanna back up the street anyways.

"I wanna be a baseball player when I grow up. What do you wanna be Susie?" Benny asked out of the blue using Susanna's nickname.

Susanna gave a thoughtful look "Well..maybe a nurse? I don't know yet." She shrugged her shoulders "But if you ask me, you would be the best baseball player ever!"

Benny smiled big "thanks!"

Susanna nodded her head a small smile on her lips. They both reached there houses', Benny turned to Susanna "See you tomorrow right?" She nodded her head "Yep, tomorrow."

They both waved goodbye as they went inside there homes, that were right next to each others.

_Two Years Latter_

Susanna sat on her front steps; Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her dad put the last of his suitcases in his car. Her mother; Mary Lopez sat next to her, her arms wrapped around Susanna as she continued to cry.

"It's okay nina, everything will be okay." Her mother soothed.

"Why dose d-daddy have to g-go?" Susanna sobbed, gripping at her mothers shirt tighter.

"Well sweetie, me and your dad just grew apart, that's why we got a divorce. So we're not be living together anymore, but you can still see him when ever you want." Mare explained.

Susanna broke away from her mother, jumped down the steps, and ran towards her father who stood leaning against the car. Susanna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. "Please don't go"

Her dad sighed and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry baby, but I have to." Susanna shook her head "N-no you don' can stay here with me and m-mommy. P-please don't leave, please don't l-leave me daddy."

Her father kissed the top of Susanna's head "I'm sorry I j-just can't. But listen to me I promise that I'll see you very soon."

Susanna sniffed and looked up at her dad "pinky promise?" she stuck out her small pinky finger. Her dad chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers "Pinky promise." With that said her dad kissed her on the head one last time before getting into his car and driving off. Susanna balled up her hand and wiped her tears away. She turned around to see her mother talking to Mrs. Rodriguez and a smiling Benny walking towards her.

"Hey! You are never gonna believe what I fou- are you crying?" His smile slowly faded away into a concerned frown.

Susanna sniffed once more and nodded her head "My d-dad left."

"My dad left to mamma said because of his job. He should be coming home next week though." Benny tilted his head to the side.

"N-no, not like that, he's not gonna come back. Mom said that they got a d-divorce." Susanna said as she wiped more tears away.

"O-oh, I'm sorry" Benny bit his lip in guilt.

"It's okay, he did say he would come see me soon so I guess that's good." She blinked the rest of her tears away "Why were you so happy before?"

Benny's face changed from guilt to pure happiness "Oh! I found this sandlot not to far from here! It's a perfect place for us to play baseball!" Benny was practically jumping with excitement.

Susanna's eyebrows came together in confusion "Us? But I don't even know how to play baseball."

"I'll teach you of course!" Benny smiled bigger if it was even possible.

Susanna's frown turned into a small smile "That would be great!"

"C'mon I'll show you where I found it!" Benny called out to his mom who was still talking to Susanna's mom saying that he was going to show Susanna the sandlot without waiting to a reply from ether mother Benny took a hold of Susanna's wrist and dragged her down the street.

"Hey Benny? " Susanna asked as they stopped running.

"Yea?" Benny said absent mindedly kicking a small rock.

"You promise to never leave me right?" She asked staring down at the floor, embarrassed.

Benny's head shot up to look at Susanna " Of course not Susie. I would never leave you, your my best friend." He stated proudly

"Swear?"

"Cross my heart."

**The underline words are Spanish, and I apologize for in latter chapters if my Spanish is a bit off. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter Benny will be 16 and Susanna 15. ^-^**

**Spanish: nina- Baby girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter two.**

**...**

"See you guys tomorrow at the sandlot" Benny called out to the rest of his friends as they all partied ways. "Wanna come over?" He asked his best friend that was walking next to him.

Susanna shrug one shoulder "don't see why not." They kept walking up the street in silence until Susanna noticed a bright orange U-HAUL rental trailer. She nudged Benny with her shoulder and nodded her head in the direction where a kid was unloading boxes "Look, new kid."

The kid looked to be about fourteen he was wearing a blue button up shirt tucked inside his kaki pants. He noticed Susanna and Benny across the street and waved with a big smile. Benny gave him a nod and a small smile while Susanna waved back a friendly smile on her lips. Benny walked into his house with Susanna right behind him.

"Mamma I'm home! And Susie's here to!" Benny yelled out into the small home. Making Susanna roll her eyes.

"Estoy en la cocina" Ms. Rodriguez said.

Benny and Susanna walked into the kitchen where Benny's mother; Carol Rodriguez was standing near the stove mixing something in a silver pot that smelt really good.

"Tomar asiento both of you, dinners almost done." Carol smiled as the to teens quickly sat down at the kitchen table. Carol grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and filled them with her home made meatball soup. She placed one bowl in front of Susanna and the other in front of Benny who had a spoon already in hand.

Susanna bowled on the soup to cool it down while Benny stuck his spoon in his soup and pulled out a steaming meatball, without waiting for it to cool down he popped it in his mouth. Not even a second latter Benny's eyes went wide as he spit the meatball back into the bowl. "Hot, hot, hot." He reached of the glass of water his mother put on the table for him and nearly drank the whole glass. Susanna snickered from behind her hand at the sight in front of her.

Benny playfully glared at her "I'm glad you're enjoying this. I could of died Y'know."

"Suurree Benny." Susanna rolled her eyes and finished the last of her soup not long after she finished Benny was done to. With the bowls in the sink they made there way into Benny's room. Susanna flopped on to Benny's bed as Benny through his baseball mitt on to his desk.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe that new guy we saw could be our ninth player." **(A/N: There is no Bertram** **in the story, sorry)** Susanna said looking at Benny as he sat down at his desk chair. Benny thought about it for a minute "Well I don't see why not, with a ninth player I could get in more practice."

Susanna grabbed one of the pillows off his bed and chucked it at him.

"Hey-"

"Benny you don't need anymore practice. You're better then everyone!" Susanna stated

Benny chuckled "Well I wouldn't say I'm that good."

Susanna gave a sigh as she stood up from his bed "Whatever you say Benny. I got to go home mom should be home from work now."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

_Later that night: 12:30am_

Susanna groaned as she heard tapping on her window. She knew exactly who it was: Benny, but she was way to tired to get out her comfy bed and open the window. 'Maybe he'll go away' she thought to herself. After a second or two the tapping stopped but started up again, this time more loudly. Susanna scowled as she got up from her bed and tip-toed towards the window. Susanna unlocked the latch and as quite as she could she opened the window.

"What took you so long?" Benny whispered as he climbed into Susanna's room. Lucky for Benny the window was only a couple feet off the ground.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Susanna whispered/yelled ignoring Benny's question.

"Uh.. like 12:40 in the morning." Benny said as he sat on Susanna's bed.

Susanna sat next to him with a yawn "exactly. Why aren't you asleep?"

Benny leaned over to Susanna's night stand and flicked on the lamp causing a dim light to fill the room. "I couldn't sleep" he said as he laid on the bed his feet dangling off the side.

Susanna laid next to him "So you came here?" Her eyes started to unwillingly shut.

"Ya, well where else woul- Hey! Don't fall asleep on me now" Benny bumped his leg against Susanna's.

Susanna's eyes snapped open "but I'm sooo sleepy" she yawned.

"No, no, no, you gotta stay u-" Benny was cut off as a big yawn escaped his lips.

Susanna gave a sleepy grin as she closed her eyes "I thought you said you weren't tired."

"...I'm not" Benny mumbled as his own eyes shut.

_In the morning._

Susanna squirmed as heat consumed her letting out a soft groan she tired to roll away, but couldn't. Her eyes slowly opened to find Benny on top of her. Literally. A wired wave of tingles exploded in her stomach and her heart rate picked up.

"Benny?" Susanna lightly shook Benny's shoulder only getting a sleepy groan in response. "Benny! I can't breathe!" With all her might Susanna put both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed. She took in a deep breath of fresh air as Benny fell to the floor.

Benny sat up from the floor rubbing his head "what happened?" He asked groggily.

"You fell off the bed" Susanna lied, getting up from her bed she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jean and a plane white T-shirt. Her mother was tired of Susanna getting her dresses dirty from playing baseball so she bought Susanna pants and plane T-shirts for her to wear for when she played baseball.

She turned around to see Benny looking at her with an unreadable expression. Susanna raised an eyebrow her tan cheeks turning a darker color "What?"

Benny quickly looked away "N-nothing" he pushed himself off the floor and walked towards the window "Hurry it up Susie, gotta be at the sandlot in thirty minutes." Without looking back Benny jumped out the window and made the short walk towards his bedroom window.

"Ok, that was wired" Susanna mumbled to her self as she walked to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

_At the sandlot._

"Squints!" Benny yelled out as he hit the baseball towards him.

"I got it!" Squints caught the ball close to his chest.

"Nice catch!" Ham yelled out from behind Benny.

Squints quickly through it to Susanna who caught it with ease Susanna through the ball to Tommy who through it to Ham, Ham through the ball over to Kenny . Kenny pitched the ball to Benny who was standing at home plate. Benny hit the ball with the wooden bat sending the ball soaring.

"Watch out!" Yelled Ham, everyone watched as the ball went hurtling towards someone. The guy screamed as the ball almost hit him and fell to the floor. Everyone except Susanna and Benny laughed.

"OK, I'll get it!" he yelled out as he started to walk to where the ball had rolled.

"We are waiting!" Squints yelled out making both Susanna and Benny roll there eyes.

_(Susanna POV)_

"We are waiting!" I heard Squints yell and rolled my eyes. The boy who- I noticed was the same guy who moved across the street from me and Benny- through the.. or tried to through the ball because it only went a few feet before hitting the ground. I watched as the boys fell over clutching their stomachs in laughter. I shook my head as I watched the boy run away. I looked over to Benny who was glaring at Yeah-Yeah, Ham, Kenny, Squints Timmy, and Tommy as they all got up from the floor recovering from there laughter.

"Oh man, that guy was a loser!" Yeah-Yeah chuckled.

"Lets just get back to the game okay?" I snapped the boys quickly agreed and Tommy ran to get the ball. I noticed Benny giving me a strange look but ignored it.

'Something's up with him' I thought.

**I hopped you all enjoyed this chapter! I switched to Susanna's POV at the end because it was getting kinda hard for me to keep going in the third person. So I'm going to keep doing the story in POV's, sorry if I disappointed any of you. But I might do a couple of chapters in the third person latter on. :)**

**Spanish: Estoy en la cocina- In the kitchen, Tomar asiento- Take a seat.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter three.**

_(Susanna POV)_

_The next day._

"Hey, we're gonna go play some ball and we need an extra guy. Wanna go?" Benny asked the same kid from yesterday. He looked up at Benny and shook his head "Nah, but thanks" Benny tilted his head "Why not? Don't you like baseball?"

"Oh yea but uh.." He scratched his head looking for an excuse. "But what?" Benny asked. I rocked on the balls off my feet bored. "My mitt it's busted..see now I can't go" Benny rolled his eyes and I elbowed him in the side he looked down at me and glared I smiled innocently back up at him. I looked to the guy who was sitting on his porch "It's ok 'Cause I got an extra" I pulled out a mitt from my back pocket and tossed it to him. Benny looked to him and smiled "C'mon lets go."

"Mom I'm gonna go play some ball with some friends!" he called into his house. With that the three of us ran to meet up with the rest of the boys.

_In front of Vincent's drug store_

"I'm the great Bambino!" Ham shouted.

"Who's that?" Smalls asked. I faced palmed as Benny looked down at the floor and shook his head. Smalls was not gonna make this easy.

Ham turned around to face him the other boys getting up from their seats on the floor. "What? What did he just say?" He asked in disbelief the boys all gaped at him. "What? Were you born in a barn man?" Kenny chuckled "Yeah, yeah what planet are you from?" Yeah-Yeah popped his gum. Everyone started name off Bambinos nicknames.

"Oh, yea the Great Bambino, of course. I thought you said uh.. the Great Bambi" Smalls was a very bad liar, but the boys did buy it. Ham looked offended "That wimpy dear?" I scowled at him, Bambi was no where near wimpy! "Uh, yea I guess...sorry" Ham shook his head along with Kenny and Yeah-Yeah.

"Anyways.. that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Michael "Squints" Palledorous, Alan "Yeah-Yeah" McClennan, Kenny DeNunez, and Hamilton Porter we call him Ham." As each boy was introduced they spit onto the floor. I rolled my eyes, aren't they just classy? "Guys this is Scott Smalls" Smalls raised his hand in the air "hi" the boys just stared. Can you say awkward?

"Yea, well..um he's gonna play with us 'cause he makes nine. So now we have a whole team ' we're wasting time lets go to the sandlot." Benny said, every one started to complain how it was only nine O'clock in the morning and that we had plenty of time.

_Sandlot_

"Why'd you have to bring him?" Kenny instantly complained as we entered the sandlot. "Because he makes nine" Benny argued,Yeah-Yeah put his elbow on Benny's shoulder "yeah,yeah so dose my sister but I didn't bring her." Benny turned towards him "With nine guys we got a whole team Yeah-Yeah" Benny snapped

"C'mon Benny, man he's not game, you saw the way he through" Kenny said , Benny shrugged "So, now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. C'mon guys I need the practice."

Ham snorted "You're the best on the team you don't need the practice man!" I smirked "See I told you so!" Benny looked at me with a look that read _'so not the time' _I just shrugged my shoulders.

"C'mon Benny, the kid is in L.7 weenie!" Squints laughed I looked back to see Smalls with his head down moving from foot to foot,since I was next to Squints I did the most reasonable thing to do... I smacked him in the back of the head. "Yeah, yeah Oscer Myer even! Foot long! Dodger dog!" Yeah-Yeah yelled that kid was lucky he wasn't near me. "What are you laughing at Yeah-Yeah? You run like a duck!" I snickered at what Benny said.

"Kay, kay but I'm...I'm-" Yeah-Yeah stammered "Part of the game right?" Benny finished for him. Yeah-Yeah nodded. "So why can't he be?"

"'Cause he's a geek Benny a geek" said Ham. Benny rolled his eyes "base up you blockheads!" everyone listened as they went to their normal spots. I watched from second base as Benny went to talk to Smalls. My head tilted to the side a little as I stared at Benny he seemed more muscular and a bit taller then I last remembered and he had a nice as- my head quickly snapped away from him. No I couldn't think like that, he was my best friend for crying out loud!

I didn't notice Benny came back until I heard him shout "Hey Smalls throw it to second!" He tossed the ball up into the air then hit it with his bat. The ball went towards Smalls he put up his gloved covered hand in the air but when he started to stumble backwards, he tripped and fell. I saw Benny look to the ground with a sigh and shake his head. Smalls ran up to me ball in hand.

"I don't believe this." I heard Ham mumble "Here sorry uh sorry" Smalls placed the baseball into my mitt before running back to left center. "I'll teach him" I said as I started to jog to Smalls "Yeah like its gonna make him feel _so much _better when a girl teaches him how to throw a ball!" Squints said sarcastically. I just ignored him.

I opened my mouth to say something to Smalls. "You can throw it you know" but that wasn't me who said that. I turned my head to see Benny. "No, I can't" Smalls mumbled "I don't know how...thanks for taking me here but I should go" he started to walk away but I stopped him "You think to much. I bet you get straight A's an shit huh?" I smirked.

Smalls looked at me and said "Well.. I got a B once..actually it was an A minus but it should have been a B" Benny chuckled while I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Man, this is baseball you gotta stop thinking and have fun" Benny said "If you had fun you would of caught that ball" I added in with a nod of my head. "Have you ever had a paper route?" I gave Benny a wired look, right now was not the time for his random questions. "I helped a guy once"

"Well chuck the ball like you would the paper" my lips formed a small_ 'o' _Benny could be so smart sometimes. "When your arm gets here" Benny did an example "just let go" Benny and I started to walk away but stopped when Smalls asked a question "how do you catch it?" I turned to him "Just stand there and stick your glove in the air" I nudged Benny in the side "Benny will take care of the rest" he nodded and pounded his fist into the mitt. Me and Benny starting to jog back to our spots. "'Bout time you guys! My clothes were about to go out of style!" I heard Squints Yell "They already are!" I yelled to him making he scowled at me "Shut up Susie!"

"OK Smalls throw it to second!" Benny said again. Smalls nodded his head.

Benny hit the ball once again, I bit my lip as I watched Smalls stick his hand out in the air mumbling something to himself. In no time the ball was in his mitt. He looked down at it with a huge smile and through the ball to me which I caught. I smiled at him "nice! Alright lets play some ball!"

**Plz review I would really like to know what you guys think** **:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wish Upon A Star **

**Chapter four!**

**...**

_(Nobody's POV)_

Benny, Smalls, Susanna, and Ham walked in the middle of the street talking about random stuff as they went along "I'll teach you some more stuff tomorrow" Ham called out to Smalls as he separated from the group "I'll miss you Susie!" Ham shouted dramatically as he waved his hand in slow motion. Susanna chuckled "See you tomorrow Ham." Ham gave her a blank look making Susanna roll her brown eyes and sigh "I'll miss you to, till next time!" Susanna wiped a nonexistent tear away. Ham smiled, satisfied and walked to his house.

"Are they always so..." Smalls trailed off looking from Ham to Susie.

"Weird?" Benny offered to which Smalls nodded to . Susie scoffed "I'm not weird. Ham? Yes, he's as weird as it gets. But me? Nope, not one bit."

Benny laughed along with Smalls "Susie I think you got it twisted there" Benny patted her on the back. Susie pouted "Fine..I know when I'm no longer wanted" she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away from them, towards her house. Before she reached her front door Smalls called to her "Susanna your mitt!" She turned her head so she could look at him "keep it! And call me Susie, I'll see you boys tomorrow!"

"I thought you said you knew when you weren't wanted!" Benny joked and laughed when he saw Susie flick him off before the door shut.

Benny turned to Smalls "wear a shirt and jeans tomorrow ok?" Smalls looked down to his button-up shirt and shorts before nodding his head "alright."

"And do you have a fireplace?" Smalls looked at Benny "Uh, yeah why?" Benny tapped Smalls hat "Throw that hat in there" Smalls cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment "Yea.. well it was the only I had" Benny pulled out a blue baseball cap with the letter 'c' on it "Not anymore, here take my old one."

"Thanks Benny see you tomorrow at eight O'clock!" With that said Smalls ran across the street and into his house.

...

As soon as Susie was inside her home she raided the kitchen for anything to eat not in the mood for leftover spaghetti or pot roast she took an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl and headed to her room. Taking a huge bite out of the apple Susie stared down at the clothes that littered her bedroom floor. Picking up a bundle of dirty clothes she through it in the clothes bin for it to be washed by her mother. Picking up a dark blue flannel shirt that was two sizes to big for her that was Benny's she hung it on her doorknob deciding to wear it tomorrow.

Taking another bite out of the apple she looked around her room once more. Finding a black baseball cap that was also Benny's on the floor. Picking it up she hung it on the doorknob with the shirt. After finishing the apple and banana Susie found another baseball cap, two long sleeved shirts, and four flannel shirts that were all Benny's sighing she looked over to her desk clock '9:30pm' looking around her now clean room Susie shrugged her shoulders and went over to her window hopping out.

Making the short walk to Benny's window she tapped on the glass waiting patiently for it to open. Benny came into view and opened the window. Susie grunted as she lifted herself over the window and into the room. Susie tossed the clothes to Benny who was laying in bed,Benny stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

"All of that was in my room." Susie sighed as she collapsed on his bed half her body landing on Benny's legs. Susie looked at Benny noticing that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. She gulped as her throat went dry she felt her face flush and her heart speed up.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Susie thought to herself.

"Hey, you okay?" Benny asked his deep voice breaking through Susanna's thoughts.

Susie quickly leaped off the bed startling Benny "um..y-yeah..I'm fine..I uh gotta go." She made her way over to the window but stopped when Benny grabbed her arm making what felt like electricity cores through her body. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Susie nodded her head and put on a fake smile "Yea, I know that " Benny seemed hesitant but let her arm go anyway.

"See you tomorrow" Benny didn't get a chance to reply as he watched Susie jump out the window and ran to her bedroom window. Benny stared at his hand as he felt it tingle, shaking his head he shut off his light and went to bed.

...

Susanna groaned into her pillow "I can not like him like that. He's my best friend, nothing more." Susie squeezed her eyes shut wishing for sleep to come.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter five.**

_(Nobody's POV)_

"Hamilton 'The Babe' Porter!" Ham said as he got ready to bat. "C'mon DeNunez give me your best!" He pointed over the fence calling his shot, making every one laugh. "Yeah okay" Benny said sarcastically from behind Ham.

"Somebody give him a hokey stick!" Squints shouted out "Or a tennis racket!"

Kenny pitched a fast ball, Ham swung and missed "C'mon, you call that pitching?" Kenny chuckled and fixed his cap "Alright Ham, this is my heater! I dare you to hit it!" Ham rolled his eyes "you'll be sorry."

Kenny pitched his famous heater and to everyone's surprises Ham actually hit that ball sending it over the gate and into Mr. Mertel's backyard. "Now that's how you do it!" Ham cheered as he started to run the bases. "Ham, you idiot now we can't play anymore!" Benny complained and he stood up from his crouching position.

"Moron!" Susie chucked her mitt at Ham just as the others did, them throwing in thier own insults . "Wait a sec I'll get it!" Small said as he started to clime the gate.

"Nooooo!" everyone started to run towards Smalls, Benny ran past everyone with ease. "Guys what are you 'doin I'm just getting the ball!" Smalls yelled as Benny and Kenny pulled him off the gate. "Holy crap you could have been killed!" Susie shouted at him. "Yeah, yeah truly, what are you doing?" Yeah-Yeah said, eyes wide.

"Well you guys were all leaving. So a thought that I –"

"If you were thinking you wouldn't of thought that." Squints snapped.

"Then how do we get the ball back?" Smalls asked.

"We don't" Timmy said. "We don't" Tommy repeated. "It's history"... "it's history". .."kiss it goodbye". .."kis-" "shut up Tommy!" Susie cracked a grin at the two, it was always funny watching Tommy get on Timmy's nerves.

"It's gone. Just gonna have to get another ball tomorrow. Games over, We'll never see it again." Susie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not?" Smalls asked, his head tilted to the side. Everyone looked at each other before saying in sync "the beast." Smalls gave everyone a weird look "whats that?" Benny stepped up to him. "Listen to me, go to that fence real slow, and look through a hole" Smalls tried to protest but Benny cut him off. "No, no, no, it's okay. Just go." Smalls walked over the the fence slowly and peeked through one of the holes. He suddenly jumped away from it "it got the ball! Wh-what was that thing?"

"Camp out!"

**...**

"Sorry I'm late guys. My mom made me put on my jacket then do the dishes." Smalls said as he climbed into the tree house. "Aww you'r mommy made you do the big bad dishes?" Kenny said in a baby voice making Smalls roll his eyes.

"Hey you want a S'more?" Ham asked Smalls "some more of what?" Susie laughed from beside Ham "No a S'more" she motioned to the gram crackers and chocolate. Smalls gave her a confused look "how can I have Some more of something if I didn't have anything yet?" His only response from Susie was her clutching at her stomach, laughing. As Ham demonstrated how to make a S'more to Smalls, Benny crawled his way over to Susie.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he settled down next to her. Susie shook her head "n-nothing" He squinted his eyes at her "OK what's up with you?" Susie coughed nervously "Nothings up." Benny sighed "C'mon, I know your lying. You can't lie to me Susie" he bumped his shoulder against hers. Just that one simply touch made butterflies erupt in Susie's stomach "nothing I swear. C'mon Benny if something was wrong you know you'd be the first person I'd go to." Susie held her breath hopping he'd just drop the subject. Benny nodded his head not looking entirely convinced.

She sighed silently. This morning Susanna made up her mind, that she wasn't gonna mention to anybody that she had the smallest of crush on her best friend. She just figured the feeling would go away in time to come. Well that's what she hopped. Susie noticed that Squints was already telling the story of 'The Beast.'

"-and so the beast sits there waiting till he can brake the chain and get out. So he can chase and kill again." Squint's shut off the flashlight that he had on. Kenny turned to Smalls "see man, that's why you can't go over there."

Smalls scoffed "nah-ah, no, none of that's true you guys are just making that up to scare me." Squints stood up from the floor "oh yea, well stick you head out that window and look down." Smalls did as Squints said, he went over to the window and stuck half his body out. He soon screamed and leapt away from the window "he's down there!"

Ham clutched the bat that he had in his hands tighter "What ever go's over that fence...stays there." Squints nodded his head "it becomes the property of the beast...forever."

Susie rolled her eyes at them "Well I don't know about you boys. But I'm going to sleep" agreements from the boys followed as the lights went out. Susie laid in her sleeping bag staring into the dark just as her eyes fell close an arm snaked around her waist.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reading them makes my day! :) Next chapter Susie's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wish Upon A Star **

**Chapter Six.**

**A/N: I wont be updating for a couple of days, three at the most. Because I'm going to spend the night at one of my friends house and won't be back till Monday night. So Tuesday I'll have the next chapter up, Or if i'm up to it Monday night. Sorry to make you guys wait. **

_(Susanna POV) _

"Come on, I want to carry it!" Yeah-Yeah whined. "No I paid for it" Squints said as he moved the baseball out of reach from Yeah-Yeah. "Come on! let me carry it!"

"That's it" I snatched the ball away from Squints "now both of you don't get to carry it!" Squints stopped dead in his tracks making me walk into him "Squints what the he-" I stopped what I was going to say when I saw what or for better words _who_ he was staring at Wendy Peffercorn. "Jeez...It's..Wendy Peffercorn." Yeah-Yeah's mouth hung open "whoa.." I rolled my eyes there was no getting them back now.

"I'm heading to the sandlot without you weirdoes." As I expected I got no reply form ether Squints or Yeah-Yeah so I started walking back down the street. Not even two minutes latter I was entering the sandlot. I pulled on my tank-top that I was wearing I was sweating like a just ran a mile. "Stupid sun" I muttered as I wiped sweat off my forehead. "Got the ball" I said once I reached the dugout. I plopped down on the bench next to Tommy. "Where are Yeah-Yeah and Squints?" Kenny asked. I shook my head to hot to answer, I leaned forward and rested my head in my lap my arms hung limply at my sides. I soon heard the shouting of Squints and Yeah-Yeah. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Benny snapped.

"Ahh Squints was pervin' a dish!" I heard Yeah-Yeah say and pictured his cocky little smirk. "Was not!" Squints shouted. "Yeah, yeah you were! Your tongue was all hanging out your mouth and you were swooning! Ohh Wendy my darlin' lover girl!"

"Shut up!" I felt Squints sit next to me "I just have a lot on my mind."

"This pop isn't working Benny! I'm baking like a toasted cheeser, it's so hot out here!" Ham complained "It's a hundred and fifty degrees out here we can't play baseball!" Squints said. If it was even possible hearing them complain made me hotter then I already was.

"Vote then anybody who wants to be...a can't hack it, pantie-waist who wears their mamma's bra raise their hand." Ahh Benny, only he would think of something like that. I heard a couple of "sure why not's'" and "I can deal with that" from the boys. Everyone went silent and I picked up my head to see what happened. When I did I saw everyone staring at me and I glared "you do remember that I'm a _girl_ right?" They all shrugged before yelling "pool!"

I scowled as they all got up to leave. One by one they started to leave the dugout me being the last. I hung back a few feet away from them. I was getting tiered of them thinking I was just 'one of the guys' I sighed maybe I should find some girl friends to hang out with for a bit. "Hey you okay?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. I looked up from the floor to see Benny worry etched in his face."Ya' I'm just thinking." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow "about what?" I shrugged "That I need a girlfriend." Benny's eyes almost popped out his skull "w-wow I didn't think you went that way." "No! I meant I need a friend that's a girl! Jeez Benny." Benny chuckled "Oh okay 'cuz that would kinda suck if you liked girls." I raised an eyebrow at him "and whys that?"

"I.. I .. you know what. Never mind." I gave Benny I weird look but replied with an "Okay" everyone entered the gate to the pool the boys peeling off their clothes leaving them in their boxers. I mentally did a face palm well it looks like I wasn't going swimming with out no bathing suit. And no way in hell was I going to strip down just to undies and a bra. Kenny appeared next to me as I glared at the water "Well aren't you gonna get in?"

I scoffed "Can't I don't have a swim suit." Kenny gave me a confused look but it soon disappeared and his lips formed an 'o' "Ohhh right I forgot you were a-" his sentence was cut off as I pushed him into the pool. Kenny's head popped up from under water and he glared at me. I shrugged and walked away to an empty chair and sat down.

I watched as Ham walked by me and winked before yelling "Canon ball!" He did a canon ball into the pool causing water to splash on me. I glared at the red haired boy as I took off my now wet Converse and socks I took off the black cap I was wearing and took my hair out of the pony tail it was in. Ham got out of the pool and stood in front of me "Awe I'm sorry Susie. Here let me give you a hug to make it up." He started to bend down but I jumped out the chair and took two steps away from him and laughed "I don't think so Ham.

"Oh C'mon it just one little hug." Ham came towards me arms wide open. Every step he took I took one back "No thank you, your wet." Ham smirked and took one more step towards me I glared at him taking another step back. I expected my foot to make contact with solid floor but it didn't. I screeched as I grabbed Ham's arm pulling him into the pool with me.

I gasped for air as I popped up from under water "Jerk" I laughed as I splashed water into Ham's face. Ham grabbed me and through me over his shoulder. I came up from from under the water only to have my head pushed back in. I glared at the laughing Kenny as I came up "Payback sucks huh?" Yeah-Yeah, Ham, and Smalls swam up to Kenny. They looked at each other like they were having some kind of silent conversation the four boys turned to me smirks on their faces. My eyes widened as they came towards me "That's not fair! Aw come on Smalls I thought you were my friend!" I started to swim away from them "Benny!" I shouted as I hid behind him "There're trying to kill me!" I pointed to Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, Kenny and Ham they all shook their heads smiling innocently.

Benny turned to me and laughed I looked over his shoulder and stuck my tongue out at the four boys they just rolled their eyes and swam towards us Timmy, Tommy, and Squints joining them.

"Oh man.." Kenny said each boy looked up to the life guard Wendy as she rubbed sun-tan lotion on herself. "She doesn't know what she's doin'" Timmy said Tommy intently copied him. "Yes she dose, she knows exactly what she's doing." Benny said staring at Wendy. I felt my stomach drop, my hands clenched into fists, and I glared at Wendy. I noticed what I was doing and quickly stopped. No way was I jealous. So what if Benny stared at Wendy. it's not like I cared. Right?

"You guys are perverts" I growled but they didn't seem to notice that I said anything.

"I can't take this anymore" Squints snapped "move!" He pushed Kenny out the way and got out the pool making his way over to the diving bored. I watched as he climbed onto the bored, took of his glasses and waved at Wendy.

"I thought Squints couldn't swim." I said just as he jumped into the water. "Squints!" We all yelled as we got out the pool Wendy dived into the pool and grabbed Squints from under water. I buried my head into Benny shoulder as she began to do CPR on Squints. Benny's hand slipped into mine. I heard an eco of "What's?" and looked up to see Squints grab onto Wendy. "You little pervert!" she screeched.

"Man he's in deep shit!" Timmy said. Wendy dragged him off the ground and through him out of the pool area. They through our clothes at us as Wendy yelled "and stay out!" Benny picked up my shoes and hat as well as his own stuff and dragged me around the corner. Not until then did I notice that my hand was still attached to Benny's. I felt my stomach flip and my face flush. This boy was really making it harder for me to not like him.

Wait did I just admit that I like Benny? My best friend since forever?...I think I just did...wow I'm screwed.

**Cookie for your thoughts? :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter Seven!**

_(Nobody's POV)_

Susanna groaned as she pulled Ham away from the food table "C'mon lets go!" Ham took a bite out of his hotdog before saying "I'm coming, I'm coming." Today was July fourth and the whole sandlot gang were gonna have a night game. Benny went to get Smalls and Susie had to drag Ham away from the food, just like she did every year.

Ham and Susie were the last ones to reach the sandlot. Susie made her way over to second base and Ham went to his catchers position. Just when Kenny pitched the ball to Benny the fireworks started to go off. Every one looked up to the sky to watch them except for Benny who was running the bases.

_(Next Day)_

"Pickle!" Ham shouted out, he through the ball to Tommy as Benny tried to make it to first base. Tommy caught the ball and Benny turned around and ran for home, Tommy through the ball back to Ham. They did this about four times before Benny finally touched home plate. A flash of white and red caught Susanna's eye she turned her head to see Phillips and his friends enter the sandlot on their bikes.

"You got to be kidding me" she muttered as the sandlot boys marched up to Phillips and his friends. Not wanting to be left behind she followed them.

"It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects, a fat kid, and a _girl_, Rodriguez" Phillips smirked. Susie gave an offended look, she took a step forward ready to slap him but Benny stepped in front of her.

"Shut your mouth Phillips!"

"What you say crap face?" Ham snapped. Susie tried to move around Benny but he wouldn't let her. She pursed her lips and pinched his back when he got in her way again. Benny tensed but still didn't move.

"I said you shouldn't even be aloud to touch a baseball, except for Rodriguez, your all an insult to the game."

"C'mon, we'll take you on right here right now!" Ham yelled. Susie finally managed to maneuver her way around Benny. So instead on being behind him she stood right next to him.

"We play on a real diamond, Porter. You ain't even good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats." The boys behind Phillips nodded in agreement. Susie heard Ham growl and he yelled "Watch it, jerk!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Scab eater!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Puss licker!"

Susanna's eye twitched and her hands clenched into fists. "Okay that's enough!" Everyone turned to her, shocked. "Phillips doesn't want to play us because he knows that we'd beat him." The sandlot boys yelled in agreement. Phillips scoffed "Yeah right, its just not fair to play against you guys 'cause we'd beat you with out breaking a sweat."

"Oh really, are you sure it's not because your scared that a girl can play better then you?" Benny said, smiling when he looked down to Susie. Susie blushed when she saw Benny stare at her, she quickly looked away from him to smirk at Phillips. He glared at Benny and Susie "Tomorrow, noon, at our field." Phillips and his friends soon left the sandlot on their bikes. Susie turned to the boys "Well we're for sure gonna kick their assess!"

**A/N: Yes I know this is one is super short, but I feel like I'm getting sick , so I just wanted to hurry up and get this chapter done. I'm Sorry.**

**Cookie for your thoughts? They really make my day! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Okay, I know I haven't updated in a couple weeks but I have a good reason for not updating for so long. First I got the stomach flu for a while and the next day after I got better I broke my middle finger. I swear I'm the clumsiest person alive! I fall and trip over nothing sometimes. Anyways, It's kinda hard to type at the moment, but I really wanted to update. So here is chapter eight! :D **

**Wish upon A Star**

**Chapter eight!**

_(Nobody's POV)_

"Play ball!" Ham screeched as he slid on his mask "hurry up batter, this is going to be a short game and I want to get home for lunch!" Susie rolled her eyes from third base as she pounded her fist into her mitt, occasionally glancing at Benny who stood at second base.

"Y'know if my dog was as ugly as you I'd shave his butt...and tell him to walk backwards." Susie held back a laugh as she heard Ham. He kept saying stupid thing to get on the batters nerves so they would strike out. And it was working pretty well.

"Hey is that your sister in left field...naked. She's naked." Ham said to the batter that was in front of him just as Kenny pitched the ball. "Shut up porter!" The batter yelled in frustration as he missed the ball..again. Ham raised his hands in front of him "hey, hey, I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation." Benny scoffed as he heard Ham. His eyes wondered away from Ham and to Susanna who was swinging her arms back and forth while she rocked on the balls of her feet. Benny's lips twitched into a smirk as he watched her. Susie's head turned to Benny, Benny felt is face heat up in embarrassment when Susie caught him staring.

Susie bit her lip and looked to floor. Benny could of sworn that he saw her face go a shade darker.

...

Ham was first up a bat "C'mon show me what you got!" The pitcher pitched the ball and Ham hit it. It went right over the wall. One by one each sandlot gang hit the ball and made it to home. Benny was the last one to hit the ball and of course he hit a home run winning the game.

_(latter that night Susie POV)_

"Guys its on me tonight!" Benny said as he paid the ticket lady so everyone could enter the fair. Just as everyone started to walk into the fair Ham stopped "Ah, crap I almost forgot!"

My eyebrows scrunched together as I watched him pull out a bag on chewing tobacco. "What's that?" Smalls asked from beside me. I mentally groaned. Ham smelled the bag and smiled"Big Chief the best!"

"Jeez Smalls I guess you don't even know who The Babe is huh?" Kenny said in a sarcastic voice "It's chewing tobacco man!" Smalls still looked confused "What do you do with it?"

I bit my lip to hold back a giggle. "Your killing me Smalls!" Ham took a glob of it out the bag and stuffed it in his mouth "you chew it." Kenny patted Smalls chest "all the pros do it."

"Yeah, yeah it gives you tons of energy!" I heard from behind me. Ham passed it around to everyone. I watched as they all stuck some in their mouth. Benny tried to hand me the bag but I looked at it in disgust and pushed his hand away from me. He shrugged his shoulder and plopped some in his mouth before handing the bag back to Ham.

"Lets ride!"

Benny pulled me to a ride called '_Trabent'_ Benny and I sat together,Smalls was in the cart in front of us with Kenny, and Ham was in the back of us by himself. Soon the ride began. It slowly started to spin but quickly picked up speed causing me to slide into Benny's side. He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me in place. My stomach did multiple flips and I didn't know if it was because of the ride or because of Benny.

The ride kept spinning as me and Benny stared at each other. I saw his eyes glance down at my lips for a split second. He slowly leaned in, I gulped as my throat went dry. His eyes fluttered shut along with mine. His lips barley touched mine before I felt him quickly pull away. My eyes snapped open to see him leaning over the cart puking his guts outs. I gaged and quickly looked away from him I felt a huge stab of disappointment in my chest.

**Reviews are love! :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter nine!**

_(Nobody's POV)_

Susanna walked into her house, shoulders slumped, head down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Susanna's head snapped up at the sound of her mother voice. Her mother sat on the couch that was in their front room. Susie shook her head as to say nothing was wrong and tried to make her way to her room, but her mom stopped her. "No, yo no lo creo! (no, I don't think so!) you come and sit right next to me, and tell me what's wrong."

Susanna heaved a sigh as she went to sit next to her mother. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Her mother said as she rested her hand on Susanna's knee. "It's Benny he kis- well he _almost _kissed me."

Her mother raised both of her eyebrows "and what's wrong with that?" Susanna stared at her mom in disbelief "He's cute, Si tan sólo unos años más joven (If only I was a few years younger)"

"Mom!"

"Hey, I was just saying. But lets not get off topic. So your sad because Benny tried to kiss you?"

Susanna shook her head "no... I-I'm sad because he _didn't_ kiss me."

A sly smile came across her mothers lips "Sabía que le gustaba! (I knew you liked him!)"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You said he almost kissed you? What happened?"

Susanna sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "Well, me and Benny got on this spinning ride at the fair. And I slid to his side, he wrapped his arm around me, and the next thing I know his lips _barely_ touch mine before he pulls away and vomits."

Susanna's mothers eyes widen "he up-chucked?" Susanna nodded her head sadly. "Well what happened when the ride was over?" Susanna shrugged her shoulders "When we got off he didn't say anything to me. He just went home, he's probably embarrassed or he regrets trying to kiss me. Heck it's probably both."

Her mother shook her head "Don't worry niña (baby girl) everything will be okay. Just give it some time." Susanna nodded her head "thanks mom." As she got up from the couch her mother said "you're father called today asking for you. You should call him" Susanna scowled "no."

Her mother sighed "He misses you and wants to see you." Susanna clenched her hands "Yeah right, if he missed me so much then why dose he never show up when he's suppose to!" With that said Susanna stormed to her room and slammed her door.

_(next day)_

An awkward silence filled the air as Benny and Susie walked together to the sandlot. Susie gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her eyes from wondering over to Benny. Benny took a quick look at Susie then back to the floor, the silence was killing him. He soon let out a big sigh, and genteelly took a hold of Susanna's elbow to stop her from walking. He took a deep breath before saying: "we need to talk."

**Yeah, I know I'm bad for stopping there but I couldn't resist. :P Sorry for the short chapter...again. **

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wish Upon A Star.**

**Chapter ten!**

_(Susie's POV)_

I felt my heart drop down to my stomach "a-about wh-what?" Benny sighed as he released my elbow from his grip. "About last night" he paused as if he was trying to find the right words to say. My nerves went haywire, my heart thumped painfully in my chest, my palms of my hands began to sweat, and my throat went completely dry. "Listen..I li-" he started, but I cut him off.

"It was a mistake, I get it, we were just caught up in the moment." I never thought saying one sentence would hurt so much, but I had to say it, I didn't want things to change between me and Benny. Benny's eyebrows creased "no, no you don't understand Susie last night-" I sighed "Benny, lets just get to the sandlot, okay?" I winced as my voice cracked, without waiting for a reply I turned the corner to the sandlot.

_(Nobody's POV)_

Susanna entered the sandlot with Benny a few feet away. Susanna took her place at second base, she slid her mitt out her back pocket of her jeans and slid it on to her hand. Benny grabbed a wooden bat and stepped to home plate he glanced at Susie. They made eye contact but Susie quickly looked away. Benny's grip on the baseball bat tightened. Kenny pitched the ball, Benny swung the bat hard hitting the ball with a loud '_crack'_ everyone watched as the ball separated in to two pieces. The insides of the ball landed in Smalls baseball mitt while the outside landed on the floor. Everyone gathered around it.

"Bitchin'.." Kenny muttered as he started at the ball. Benny shook his head "nah it ain't ."

"C'mon Benny man, only two or three guys outta history has ever busted the guts out a ball." Squints said "maybe it's in omen."

"All it means is that we can't play any more and its only twelve O'clock, I just ruined the whole thing for us." Benny agued. Kenny shook his head "no you didn't that's the most amazing thing I ever seen."

"Anybody got any money?" Benny asked, everyone shook their head and said 'no.' "Then it's not ok, we can't play no more."

"Yea we can" Smalls chimed in "what, you got an extra ninety-eight cents laying around at home Smalls?" Benny asked. Smalls shook his head "no, but I got a ball." They looked at him and yelled "well go get it!"

**...**

"I got it guys! Right here, I got the ball!" Smalls yelled as he ran up to Benny. "Bitchin' your ball, your ups." Benny took the ball and handed Smalls the bat.

"Batter up!" Ham shouted, Smalls stepped to home "Your fly is open" Ham said. Smalls looked down to his shorts just as Kenny pitched the ball. The ball went past Smalls and into Ham's mitt. Ham through the ball to Kenny as Smalls got ready for the second pitch. Kenny pitched the ball and Smalls hit it. He started to run the bases but stopped. "Uh Smalls third is that way" Yeah-Yeah said but Smalls ignored him.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" Smalls said over and over and he walked over to the fence that the ball went over. Everyone followed him.

"What's wrong?" Susanna asked him. Smalls slowly turned around "we have to get that ball back."

"Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen" Squints snickered.

"No you don't understand!" Smalls snapped. "Sure we do you belted a homer and now you feel bad 'cause we cant play anymore. It's ok we can another ball" Benny said.

Smalls shook his head "No, you don't understand!" He looked like he was about to cry "That wasn't my ball!"

"What do you mean 'that wasn't your ball?'" Squints asked slowly as he pushes his glasses up.

"I-it was my step-dads, I stole from his trophy room, It was a gift from someone.. I don't know, but we gotta get it back or he's going to kill me!"

"Listen to me Smalls, it's a matter of life and death. Where did your old man get that ball?" Squints asked.

"...Some lady gave it to him..she even signed her name. Some lady named Ruth, Baby Ruth." Smalls replied. Susanna face palmed as the other boys yelled "Babe Ruth!" And took off running towards the gate.

Smalls looked at them confused as they jumped on the fence so they could look over it. "Are. You. Stupid" Susanna said as she smacked him upside the head with her mitt. Smalls looked at her confused "What?" Susanna was going to hit him again but stopped when the boys screamed and jumped off the gate.

"The beast got it!" Ham whispered/yelled.

"Your dead as a door nail Smalls" Timmy said "dead as a door nail" Tommy repeated.

"Smalls you mean to tell me that you went home and swiped a ball that was signed by Babe Ruth? And you brought it out here and actually played with it?"

"And actually played with it?"

"Yeah but I was going to bring it back" Smalls shouted. "But it was signed by Babe Ruth!" Squints through his arms in the air. "Yeah, you keep telling me that. Who is she anyways?"

"The Sultan of Swat!"

"The Colossus of Clout!"

"The Babe" They yelled together at him. "The Great Bambino." Ham said slowly. Realization came across Smalls face "Oh my god!"

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters but it'll have to do.**

**Review please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel really bad I haven't updated in FOREVER! I just kinda forgot about this story, I'm so sorry. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter eleven**.

...

**(Nobody's POV)**

"Smalls Babe Ruth was the greatest ball player that ever lived. I mean people say he was less then a god, but more then a man. He was like Hercules or something." Benny said. "That ball you just aced to The Beast is worth...well more then your whole life man." Smalls dropped to his knees "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Give him air!" yelled Ham, the boys pulled off their hats or used their mitts to fan Smalls, while Susana stuffed her hands in her front pockets and stared down at Smalls, sadly. "We have to get that ball back" Smalls muttered. Susana finally stepped up, ignoring the glances that Benny kept giving her "what time dose your dad get home?" Smalls pushed himself off the ground "He's on business, out of town, but he could be back anytime."

"Alright Smalls you find out when your old man comes back, and the rest of us will spread out and look for bottles and cans so we can cash them in, we need ninety-eight cents. Were gonna buy us a ball!" Just as Benny finished the boys shouted in agreement then ran off in different directions. Susie let out a soft sigh as she started to walk out the Sandlot.

...

Susana walked down the sidewalk of the small town. So far she only found one plastic water bottle. ' I sure hope the boys are doing better then I am' she thought to herself. Susana soon turned the corner of her street but stopped half way when she heard something following her. Susie slowly turned halfway and what she saw made her body go rigid. Only a few feet away from her was a medium sized Beagle. "St-stay" Susanna said shakily as the dog stepped forward, the multi colored dog let out a small bark then growl. Susanna quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could up the street, she didn't know if the dog was chasing after her but she wasn't going to stop running, not until she reached the sandlot.

Susie slowed to a light jog as she entered the sandlot, she noticed that the boys were coming down from the tree house, Kenny was the first to notice her "Hey Susie where the hell have you been?" Susanna just waved him off, trying her best to catch her breath. Kenny shrugged his shoulders and went over to the fence with...a long stick. Susie looked over her shoulder and noticed that there was no dog in sight.

Benny slowed his walking and looked over his shoulder to his best friend who was slumped over and breathing heavily. His teeth sunk in to his bottom lip as he watched her. "Ar-are you okay?" Benny asked, worriedly. Susana looked up at him, her breathing finally back to normal, and nodded "yeah I'm good."

Benny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "what happened?" Susan stood up straight and started walking to the gate where the other boys were. As she past him she said simply "dog." Benny sighed and slowly started to follower her. He didn't know why Susana was afraid of dogs, and every time he would ask her about it she would reply with a "I just don't like 'em." Or "Everyone is scared of something." Benny would always laugh at the last one claiming that he wasn't scared of anything and making Susan roll her eyes and mutter a sarcastic "sure."

Benny sighed, he liked it better when things weren't awkward. Now he couldn't even look at her without his mind replaying what happened at the fair to the moment he almost kissed Susie._ "idiot" _Benny thought _"why would I do something so stupid!" _Benny scoffed and watched as Ham took the stick away from Kenny. _Because you like her_a little voice said in his head. Benny rolled his brown eyes _"well she doesn't like me back." _

_You don't know that. _The voice said.

"_Oh yes I do."_

_Maybe you should try kissing her again?_

"_yeah because that worked out so well the first time."_ Benny snorted which earned him a weird look from both Yeah-Yeah and Smalls. _Hey you never know, she might even like you back. _said the voice. (which Benny now thought was his conscience)

"_Well-" _Benny was cut off mid-thought when everyone started screaming. Ham pulled out the stick from under the gate, half of it had been bitten off and what looked like slobber was dripping off of it. Susana sighed "now what are we gonna do?" Smalls got up from the floor and started running to the tree house yelling: "I got more stuff we can use!"

**Review? Please? :) **


End file.
